


Tipsy Confession

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk Make-out, F/F, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a girl night where Caitlin confesses to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Confession

You and Caitlin sat on her couch, on your second bottle of wine laughing away. It had been a long day with no leads on Zoom and you thought it called for a girls night. 

“Oh! We got ice cream! I forgot.” Caitlin giggled as she set her glass down and stood up a little too fast. She wobbled and toppled back onto the couch, and onto you. 

You felt heat race to your cheeks as the woman who had been the object of your mind for the past few months was now pressed against you. Caitlin placed her hand on the cushion beside you and lifted herself up a bit, giggling.

“Oh! Sorry…” She whispered before her eyes met yours. You weren't quite sure what expression was on your face, but whatever it was, made her do something you had only fantasize about.

Her soft, pink lips pressed against yours and heat raced through your body. You moved into her, your hand tangled through her hair as your other hand gripped her side, pulling her closer. Caitlin moaned, surprising you both as you pulled away for air.

She was close, her breath tickling your now cold lips. Her half lidded eyes, staring deep into yours. There was silence as you got lost in her gaze, in her touch and warmth of the woman you had watched for so long. She made your heart race whenever she walked into the room, and her laugh, oh her laugh, there was nothing else in the multiverse that could compare.

“I like you.” She whispered. You knew you two were drunk and it would be awkward tomorrow after you slept it off, but hearing those words fall from her lips, your body reacted.

You leaned up and met her lips once again, pouring your feelings into each movement as you worshiped each other.


End file.
